


A Tower in Retrospection

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [16]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance War Campaign (Warcraft), Allusions to Exploring Azeroth: The Eastern Kingdoms book, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Echo of Medivh, F/F, F/M, Fairshaw mentioned, Falling from Heights, Fellatio, Friendship, Humor, I wrote you, Karazhan, Magic, Marcus the Paladin mentioned, Multi, Night Elf, Oral Sex, Other m/m ships mentioned, Polyamory, Reader is an OC, Roleplay, Shrinking, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome but there's actually four people in this now, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Wrathion's journal quest, roll with it, steamy romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: You, the heroic female night elf mage with questionable reputation, continue your Alliance Campaign.If you haven’t yet read the ingame Steamy Romance Novels, I recommend them wholeheartedly. The one mentioned in this story is “Steamy Romance Novel: Hot and Misty”, if you want to check it beforehand.Here’s a silly art piece for this series:https://www.deviantart.com/buntheridon/art/Taking-the-Subs-for-a-Walk-856841190_______________
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/You, Flynn Fairwind/You/Valeera Sanguinar, Valeera Sanguinar/You, valeera Sanguinar/Flynn Fairwind
Series: Tripping on Azerite [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A Tower in Retrospection

“Help me with my Stormwind history lesson here, Champion. King Anduin and his father Varian were both kidnapped and nearly killed by a black dragon posing as a human, correct?”

“I know where you’re going with this, Flynn, but–”

“And the one who destroyed one fifth of the capital city and half your known world was a black dragon, again disguised as a human, for a time?”

You step out of the Scarlet Raven inn where you had asked the dear captain to meet you for breakfast. Darkshire isn’t as dark anymore as it used to be, the worgen threat being handled by the Gilnean alchemists successfully, and all giant spiders that hunt too close to the roads end up as delicious pies, or, as you found out to your delight at breakfast, Kaldorei style kabobs. 

“Yes, but they were–”

“Unless your reasoning is that a tauren form is somehow an indication of good intentions and a pure heart I don’t see why you’re helping this Ebonhorn at all.”

You really want Flynn to accompany you on this mission, so you try a different approach. “You remember the tentacles?”

“How could I not? Thanks for reminding me they exist.”

“And the mad voices in your head?”

“How do you know I – oh, because you were one of them. Right.”

“The other black dragons were more or less corrupted by the Old Gods, who you know are behind those whispers. So, in effect, by helping this one yet uncorrupted black dragon we are working towards keeping the tentacles out of our world.” Very nearly corrupted, you almost add, but you trust MOTHER will keep Ebonhorn protected until your return.

“Right.” He’s silent for a while, rubbing his goatee. “You should consider a career in diplomacy, sweetheart. Fine, I will come along.”

“I have asked Valeera to help us. She’ll meet us at the entrance to Karazhan.”

“Oh.” He grins. “You should have started with that bit of info and saved yourself the trouble. Let’s not keep the hot and scary assassin waiting!”

You walk to the stables and saddle your trusty sabercat. The SI:7 has given Flynn a horse to use during his stay in the Eastern Kingdoms. He’s still uncomfortable with flying so you have agreed to ride through Deadwind Pass to the magical tower where you’re supposed to find more clues to the cure for Ebonhorn.

You gallop at a good speed if one could say so about a cat with soft paws. Your lover needs more information or a distraction from the spooky land that keeps getting ever spookier as you travel deeper.

“So, this Wrathion guy – another black drake disguised as… what was he disguised as, again?”

“Human,” you sigh, smiling at his theme. You met Wrathion some years ago in Pandaria. He had grown from newly hatched to a chubby whelp in such a short time that by now he might be a young adult already.

“He knows a way to clean the corruption?”

“We hope he does. At least that’s what he’s apparently been studying for a while now. I went beyond the Mists to find him but either he is busy or wants to stay hidden, I don’t know really. His associates trust me, and we figured he had gone to Karazhan to learn more. It’s probably the biggest library there is, even Hall of the Guardian pales in comparison. Although it is way easier to navigate.”

“How’s that then?”

“Medivh’s tower is… a bit eccentric when it comes to time and space.”

“Oh, that’s great! I hope you don’t mean we’re going to grow old if we go in there for half an hour, because I would like to keep my virility and fine looks, thank you very much.” He seems more fidgety than usual and you go ahead and ask what’s been in your mind.

“Speaking of virility and tentacles. Have you seen Mathias after that Nazjatar business? I was a bit worried… the way the Queen treated you two was a bit harsh, wasn’t it? I couldn’t really interfere, being somewhat… tied up at the time.”

A sweet pink hue rises on Flynn’s cheeks and he smiles to himself, completely ignoring the allusions to tentacle shenanigans. That piques your interest like nothing else.

“What is that face?! Tell me everything!”

He chuckles. “Well. Um. The thing is. I too felt like it was a bit of a rough first time, what with him not usually protesting anything that strongly, you know? I mean, it felt amazing and he didn’t complain in the end, but still.” He pauses, glancing at the sinister tower that overlooks the whole area in the horizon. When he seems certain it won’t attack him right away, he continues. “So, I went to see him after we’d all returned to Boralus and you were on some mountain or other for a week–”

“Highmountain, yeah. Go on.”

“He was reluctant to talk at first, you know how he is, went on about having lots of paperwork and whatnot. Eventually I got him to sit down with me in a pub and I dragged it out of him after the third ale. Mine, that is, he didn’t drink. He… I don’t actually know if this was for my ears only, so I’ll just leave the names out, if that’s ok? He’d been in love in his youth and it ended badly, hearts broken and people dead sort of thing.”

“I know about Edwin, if that’s who you mean.”

“Yep, that guy.”

“Can’t imagine being on opposite sides of the law with your loved one. That must have ached.”

“I deduced as much from his two-word sentences and avoiding gestures. The man needs a mental crowbar, I’m telling you. Anyway, he said he was fine with what happened with Azshara, that he did like… what we did, just didn’t like to do that in public and under orders, you know. Too intimate to let anyone see, he said. Something he would have wanted to save for…” Flynn’s voice drifts off and you glance at him.

“...for that special someone?”

“The thing is, I… _ fuck.” _

“Oh, darling.” You touch his arm and he glances at you, catching the warmth and understanding in your glowing eyes. If your lovers need more time just the two of them you can step on the sidelines, though you would miss them dearly. There’s joy but also a pinch of melancholy in that thought.

(Also you would insist on being the flower girl.)

You reach Karazhan’s courtyard in thoughtful, comfortable silence. The decayed shacks and buildings are empty except for a couple of sad, harmless human ghosts lingering about. You leave your mounts tied on two separate trees for your cat not to eat the poor horse while you’re away. The solid layer of clouds above the huge tower are probably put there by the previous and future and present master of the place for an eternal dramatic effect. It’s approximately noontime but you can’t check that from the position of the sun.

You lead Flynn towards the catacombs entrance you learned from your previous visits would be the best way to slip in unnoticed by the ghosts and other beings still guarding the place. You’re about to say something when you both start at a crumbling noise above you. A stone from a bridge connecting the main tower to a side building breaks under a giant crow that caws in annoyance and flies away. You grab Flynn in your embrace and blink to safety from under the falling block. Landing on the ground in a rolling bundle of limbs you end up on top of him.

“And  _ that’s _ where we are going? Super.”

”That  _ is _ mildly worrying.”

_ ”There you are, Kaldorei.” _

You forget most of your worries hearing that rich voice tickle down your spine.

”You could have been a bit more discreet with your arrival, this is a secret operation, after all. I see you are already engaged in your favorite pastime.” Valeera laughs softly and you both turn to look at her, comically frozen in a hug.

”Would you believe me if I said this is not what it looks like?” you jest, grinning. You rise and help the disheveled captain up with you. The young blood elf blows your mind every time you meet merely by existing, like your brain forgets how beautiful she is for sheer disbelief. She cocks her head flirtatiously and a fuse blows somewhere inside your head.

”I like your new hair. Dark blue suits you.”

You could blush at that but it wouldn’t show much on your purple skin. “You think so? Good.”

“Come, I found signs of battle, corpses that are still warm. They seem to be connected to our task.”

You kiss her cheek in greeting and follow her to the side entrance. You recognize a dead Blacktalon agent. ”This one was the Black Prince’s servant. I don’t know who our enemies are, exactly.”

”He had these keys, and a paper full of notes from Wrathion.” Valeera hands you a similar looking journal page that you have a couple in your magically deep backpack. You read it through, adding the information to your mental notes.

”Right. Oh, I’m so sorry – this is Captain Flynn Fairwind, you’ve met but not been introduced.” Watching someone being banged to oblivion might make you feel closer to them, or it might not.

”I wouldn’t forget a cute face like that even if he wore more clothes than last time.”

Flynn is cool as a Kul Tiran. ”Ma’am, it’s an absolute pleasure,” he flirts with a small bow. ”I will forever hold your skills in high regard, whether it’s untying an impossible knot, sneaking past traps or getting a thirsty mage off.”

_ ”Hey!” _

Valeera grins. ”No wonder Shaw likes him.”

“What? Has he said something about me?” Flynn is full of smiles and his eyes twinkle so endearingly that you just have to laugh. You squeeze his arm affectionately.

”By Elune, you are so  _ cute.” _

”What? I’m just curious,” he fakes nonchalant very badly. But it’s the need to fake at all that’s significant. And makes him even cuter, poor sailor.

”It’s not what he’s  _ said, _ exactly. How about I tell you in detail once we get this job done, Captain Fairwind?”

“You’re on.”

You pretend to wipe a speck off Valeera’s armor, fingers lingering on her abs. She watches as you slide them lightly downwards. “The three of us could go and have a drink or three after this, hmm?”

”I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” she murmurs and reciprocates the touch by brushing your chin gently. In the periphery of your sight you see Flynn frozen in a wide-eyed stare.

“Oh, you beauties – but hey, we got work to do, so can’t cuddle right now, sorry!” He dashes comically in through the doorway, swords drawn.

“Flynn, no! Wait–!” But he’s already disappeared down the spiralling stairs.

“It’s full of ghosts and probably more of the lot who killed the agent. Come on!”

The basement floor is knee-deep in water. The corridors are teeming with servants of N’zoth, elves and humans fallen to his whispers. Flynn is fighting two when you reach him. Like the heroes you are, you have soon slaughtered your way to a room where you find a clue.

“Listen. Wrathion writes he has managed to brew up a tonic that cleanses ‘a minor amount of corruption’ – that sounds good – and that he’s been chatting with… Medivh’s spirit. Well, that’s peculiar. He… mentions me by name here. Has that little whelpling been spying on me?” You burn the paper with a tiny fire spell as ordered.

“Oh no, no no no..! Not the tentacle monsters!” Flynn groans. A particularly unappealing blob of Old God discharge growls at you, blocking the way ahead.

_ “The Black Prince may have eluded us… but you will not!” _

”After you, my lady,” you bow to the assassin playfully.

”I couldn’t possibly intrude. You do the honors, Kaldorei.”

_ ”Get on with it, girls!” _ The captain whines from behind you.

Stepping over the smoking corpse a noisy and animated moment later you spot a glowing vial of magic liquid in the next room. There’s another note, where Wrathion instructs you to bring the potion to Ebyssian and it will save him.

Flynn is satisfied. “Alright! Job done! Which way is out then?”

“Let’s walk out, I don’t trust my portal spells in here.”

You chat with Valeera, describing the annoying ways Magni always disappears and leaves you just about anywhere, and how it must be extremely frustrating for non-mages who cannot even portal themselves around the world.

“And the way he starts a conversation by yelling at you out of the blue, without bothering to visit you in the flesh. I mean diamond. Whatever. Even a holograph would do. You know, like, I’m minding my own business somewhere, anywhere, when that voice just booms up from the ground into my head, ugh. I mean, has becoming stone made him forget Arcane letters exist? Or couriers? This one time I snorted my drink because he startled me and I needed a pair of Goblin Jumper Cables to–”

Flynn’s puzzled voice interrupts you. “I don’t think this corridor was here before.”

“What?”

Before you can react, you’re all freefalling from the top of the disproportionately huge tower through twisted and warped space full of torn parts of the rooms and bits of what appear to be the history of Karazhan.

”AAAAAAA! Mage! Help!”

”Oh, sorry!” You gasp and pop a slow-falling spell on all three of you.

”We were in the lowest catacombs!” Flynn observes, yelling in sheer panic.

”I know, darling. The tower has a personality.”

”A very twisted one and in need of therapy, I’d say!”

_ ”Why yes, we would welcome any new entertainers into the party.” _

”Who’s that?” He snaps, trying to look around for the source of the ghostly voice.

”I think it’s… Medivh. Or a memory of him. Or a ghost. I’m not certain. Is he still alive, do you know?” You address your words to Valeera who looks calm and gracious even when falling down in an uncontrollable manner. She has her daggers drawn, though.

”That’s something even Khadgar doesn’t know for sure.”

_ ”Tentacles! How marvellous, don’t you agree, my esteemed guests?” _

”NO! No, we do not!” The captain draws his swords as well. You fall past rooms full of books, dance halls with ghostly couples whirling around and ladies of the night pleasuring what look like shades of princes and queens.

”I don’t think he’s talking to us, Flynn. It sounds like a misplaced memory fragment.”

”Oh. Phew. Good. What kind of parties did the wizard host, anyway?” He shakes his head theatrically like he wouldn’t be among the first to join any debauchery available.

”He was controlled by N’zoth for years. That’s why Wrathion came here to search for information.”

Valeera nods. “That’s right. This place used to have the kinkiest orgies in the kingdom. Medivh was so famous for them that eventually a titanic Maiden of Virtue arrived here to purify the place.”

“The  _ what of the what  _ now? That sounds like a very badly named ship.”

“She might still lurk here, so we should be careful,” you wink at him. Glancing downwards the fall seems endless, and it almost feels like the tower is growing and widening around you. “Speaking of which, I didn’t have time to be nosy at all. How did your drinks end with Shaw? Happily?”

“He... kissed me. That’s all.” Flynn’s face says it is  _ everything _ to him.

“Oh. You’re in love with the Spymaster,” Valeera blurts without coyness. “Why is it that I can’t imagine him kissing anyone, ever? Even though I have shared a mage with him.”

“Hey!?”

“Mmm, I heard about that,” Flynn purrs, obviously relieved to change the subject. ”Say, how is this fall taking so long? Is it one of those tricks the building does in its pastime?”

_ “Journal page number 4. There are bookshelves full of vivid accounts of the festivities held in Medivh’s time. What a trickster and a showman. I wonder how much of the debauchery was caused by N’zoth.” _ The echo of Wrathion’s voice sounds like a grown-up man. It must be Karazhan goofing around.

“I think I see the floor,” you inform the rogues. “We’ll land into a corner of the library. No monsters, just rats and little wyrms.”

“Good, I was a bit tired of melee.”

“Uh, do those books look a bit big to you?”

“I’m more of a short story guy myself. Except when it’s a series. If you catch my meaning.”

The three of you land on top of a tall pile of books. Under your feet there’s a _ Steamy Romance Novel _ you recognize, with an illustrated cover of a male human between two female blood elves. The book is giant sized, big enough to hold a matrimonial bed fit for all of you.

“I’ve… read this book,” Flynn says slowly, very confused. You look around and spot many familiar volumes of Azerothian erotica in neighboring piles that are as big as towers. This must be the recreational section, you see no magic encyclopedias nor history books anywhere. 

“Yeah, me too…” There’s movement below and it all becomes clear to you. ”Remember those wyrms I mentioned?”

“Oh, fuck.”

A curious little mana wyrmling has spotted your party and although it would usually fit in your robe pocket it is now bigger than the saber cat you ride, and looks as hungry too.

“Don’t worry, I know this species well,” Valeera says, conjuring a spell you’ve never seen the dagger wielding assassin use. She flashes you a flirtatious grin. “It’s a Sin’dorei thing.” And a good thing too that she leads this fight, as the wyrm sucks you dry of mana before you can cast anything. Valeera blasts it with Arcane and the rogues finish it off easily with their weapons after that.

Flynn exhales and flops down on his bum only to be perplexed yet again. “How are we still floating?”

“It’s not me, darling. Look, no mana.” You munch on a mana biscuit, hovering above the book cross-legged.

_ "‘Fortitude, my lord. You will need it.’ It was then that he noticed that she was literally levitating off the ground.” _

“Huh?”

_ “His mind began to spin as countless scenarios played out in his head.” _

Flynn gets it. “It’s the book! I always wondered what he did with the dark-haired elf. It ended just when it was getting good.”

“Don’t they always? I met this Marcus once. He wasn’t that impressive really.” You and the captain both stare at Valeera who pulls her red hood off, releasing her exceptionally long, slightly curled wheat-golden hair from the top knot.

“But I thought you didn’t fancy men,” Flynn blurts, watching transfixed as the blood elf drops her huge, spiked pauldrons on the book. His brows furrow mildly, yet he has already taken off his jacket and is opening his belts in a slow, trance-like manner. You almost ask both of them what in the Light is going on but then you check what your own hands are doing with your robe laces. Hmm. Curious. You  _ do  _ feel terribly horny now that you have time to think about it.

_ “He unsheathed his mighty sword, bathing the blood elves in its pulsating glow.” _

“Some select men I do. Dark, wild, strong. But I don’t like mixing business with pleasure anymore. It… complicates life.” Her voice drifts off, green eyes gleaming like seeing a living memory before her. Meanwhile Flynn has, to his own surprise as well as yours, managed to get rid of his boots, shirt and belts. You pull your robe over your head, wondering if yesterday’s visit to the goblin barber had been your own idea after all, or something the time-travelling tower has somehow brought to pass. Thinking about that feels like an incoming headache so you drop it along with your clothes. You swim into Flynn’s expecting arms and start yanking his pants off. His mighty sword is indeed up for action.

“Goodness, it looks like someone is ready for battle. Sister, I think you promised to fulfil his wish,” Valeera says dreamily. “Because  _ I _ won’t do that.”

“What was it that he whispered to you, sister? I didn’t hear it.”

“Yet you said yes,” she giggles, having taken the role of the book’s other courtesan heroine.

_ “His strong hands began to push the dark-haired elf’s head lower, showing where he wanted her lips.” _

“That.” Valeera leaves her long skin-licking boots on, standing there like the overseer of the events, naked and dominant. She starts braiding her hair. “Go on. I want to watch.”

“Oh. I don’t mind if I do.” Flynn’s heavy palm on your head urges you downward and you dive for his mouth-watering erection. Visions of someone else’s past and imaginary events fly about your mind when you gently reveal the thick crown from under the foreskin and lick over it. Your human friend sighs in pleasure like he’d been starving for touches. Slowly you take him in your mouth, savouring it, listening to his breathing. You wrap your hand around his sack and tease the skin behind it, edging a finger backwards. He throbs against your palate, rock-hard and eager.

You feel Valeera move behind you. Her breasts settle against your back, her hips against your ass. Her hands caress up to cup your breasts, gently holding their weight, squeezing just a little. You moan against the girth stretching your mouth, the man on the other end moans too. The sight must be ravishing, like being sucked by two women. Or something along those lines, your mind isn’t really in its sharpest stage right now. She catches your nipples between her fingers, slowly massaging them, making them tight and erect and even more sensitive. She sways her hips against your buttocks, setting the pace for your task on the captain too, and you feel you might come right there, your heat untouched. The burn in your loins is magnificent, the cock pushing into your throat wonderful, and when Valeera bites your shoulder you just  _ have _ to free your mouth to verbalize your contentment with this arrangement.

_ “Fuck,”  _ you gasp, breathless, holding Flynn’s shaft with both hands.

“Mouth on the job, sister. You’re not done yet,” the lovely Sin’dorei murmurs and nibbles your long earlobe.

“Tides, you two will be my end,” Flynn complains jovially. You slide your hands on his excellent round ass and grip a handful of gluteus for support before swallowing his cock again. Valeera guides your movements, nipping the skin of your neck, kissing wetly, biting. You are panting through your nose, trembling in arousal, and when you squeeze your thighs together for friction you realize how absolutely dripping you are. Valeera’s hand wanders up your neck, your chin, feeling around your swollen wet lips that are stretched around Flynn’s flesh. She stays there and her other hand caresses down your belly and finally, finally slides over your soaked clit. Whispering beautiful obscenities in your shared ancient language she  _ takes _ you, skin pressed against skin, embracing you tight and plunging her fingers inside your warm wetness. Her skilful thumb dances on your bud, round and round, until you fly. You moan and suck the captain’s length, and he curses deep, holding your head so he wouldn’t choke you as his hips jerk erratically. Wailing unabashedly, he shoots his seed into your mouth with force and you slurp and suck every drop, your body and mind floating in the heavenly orgasm.

When you open your eyes, you see Valeera’s hand fondling Flynn’s balls. Oh, she took him too. You pull away and swallow.

“Ladies, please excuse me for a moment’s rest. I assure you my trusty blade will be yours soon again.” He doesn’t sound like himself, it’s probably the book’s romantic character messing with his head. He flumps down on his back with a heavy, satisfied sigh and this time the magic of the tower lets gravity work.

“I’m sure you’ll be up and about in no time, my lord,” comes from your mouth. You spin around on your knees and tackle the domina, kissing her deep on the mouth without a thought spared on the taste of the seaman in yours. She grunts, surprised, but is all over you in a second. Her spicy warm smell tells of her arousal and you want to make her come so hard.

“Oh… No doubt about that,” the sailor’s smiling voice agrees, and you know he’s watching. Valeera’s tongue answers yours and you succumb into the softness of the elven kiss until she gives a veiled order again.

“The paladin might still want our attentions,” she says in character, and with a grin on your face you crawl over the redhead darling who couldn’t be further from a paladin except if he summoned evil skeletons to mop up his deck. He smiles back at you and you kiss him too, sitting on his resting  _ sword. _ You wiggle your hips until it’s neatly in the middle, soft under your mound. Flynn is usually a one-shot guy but that won’t bother you. Still, you cast a contraceptive spell just to be on the safe side.

You glance up at Valeera only to be pulled away from the moustache by your now short hair. She pushes you upright making room for herself on top of the man. Flynn sounds excited getting her crotch above his face and after that the noises he makes are very much muffled and wet. Your loving triangle works so naturally you hope this isn’t the last time or anything too rare.

“We aren’t in the same business, are we? I mean, we just happen to meet during our separate tasks almost accidentally and…”

“Different employers, yeah, don’t worry” she adds and sucks your lower lip between her teeth, gently nipping it. There’s stirring between your thighs and it’s not all your own – the captain seems to have more stamina than he believed after all. Leisurely you rock your hips against his, well lubricated and soft, sliding your clitoris delightfully over his promisingly swelling length. Above him, on him, both elven hands roam the other’s skin, unhurried, playful. When he’s hard enough to be slipped into something more comfortable, you reach down and briefly part the Sin’dorei’s kiss.

“Ah, he’s – no Marcus,” she breathes, eyelids halfway shut. The Kul Tiran’s strong arms are wrapped around her spread thighs, and his chin and neck are gleaming with her juices and his saliva, face buried in pleasuring her. What a delicious sight. Slowly you mount Flynn’s cock, savouring the feel of that beast stretching your walls, making you quiver.

“That’s an essential step towards remembering your lover’s name _ mmpff-!” _

“He definitely is not,” you giggle and nudge your hips, starting a rhythm, watching him masterfully eat pussy in front of you. The captain pushes up to meet you like a true dual-wielder and damn, his blind aim is perfect.

_ “Oh, oh, he’s good,” _ Valeera whispers in Thalassian and her eyes flutter shut. You offer her your arms for support as she starts trembling and jerking. Oh, how hot it is to see her come undone, mouth open but silent, cheeks uncharacteristically flushed. Her nails bite your arms as she rides the bliss and that sends you throbbing towards your own climax. You fumble, searching for the assassin’s face to have her lips on yours when you come. You ride Flynn fast, chasing for that peak for the both of you, and his tell-tale shudders are the final critical blow that push you over. Moaning, he pulsates in you and you around him, entangled in Valeera’s embrace.

Something is released in the magical atmosphere around you as well, like ears popping open after a long, muffled silence.

_ “Journal page number 33. During my research for the cure, I have come across some titillating volumes describing human relations and, if I understand correctly, courting habits. I will write down what I deem the most important information for further contemplation. It is fortuitous that I found this knowledge before I reunite with my…” _

“Hah! Go get that king!” you cheer, and Valeera’s rising eyebrow says you might be on the right track with your deduction. Captain Fairwind, however, didn’t get that secret memo.

“What?”

_ “This has been a fabulous party yet again! My thanks to every one of you! Mind the Maiden on your way out.” _

A huge portal appears in the middle of the room and you’re the fastest to realize it’s time to move away from the books.  _ “On the floor, now!” _ you shout and jump, knowing how unstable magic can sometimes mess up people’s bits if they are touching each other during the morphing. You want that cock in you alright but not  _ that  _ much. Midway down you grow back to your real size which feels like a polymorph spell wearing off. You are used to your particles being rearranged but apparently the captain isn’t, judging by the spine-chilling scream behind you. The two rogues, back in their original size, crash on top of you in the suddenly very small room packed with piles of books and now one pile of naked bodies.

“Would you believe me if I said…” Valeera echoes your opening line from earlier and you laugh heartily under her.

Knowing Medivh’s reputation you wouldn’t have been surprised if your clothes had stayed doll-sized just for posthumous laughs, but fortunately they are scaled quite correctly, lying on top of the tower of salacious literature. After getting dressed you select a couple of novels you haven’t read yet and stuff them in your backpack. Khadgar will vouch for you if need be.

“Well, that was certainly unexpected,” Flynn laughs, and you think you’ve heard that line from someone else recently, can’t just pinpoint who.

“I could use that drink now,” Valeera quips dryly, clipping on her pauldrons.

“I’m reluctant to use the orgy host’s portal but I wouldn’t know how to find our way out of here,” you shrug and volunteer as the first one through.

You emerge into the daylight, such as it is through the cloud ceiling, from a side door high up on a stone bridge connecting the main tower to a side building. The rogues are right behind you. A giant crow is startled by your sudden appearance, and it caws in annoyance and flies away. A stone breaks off from where it was sitting and drops the long way down. You and Flynn freeze.

”Oh.”

“...Oh.”

“What?” Valeera inquires.

Before you can check the courtyard for any duplicate versions of you a booming earthly voice slams through your consciousness.

_ “Champion! We need ye back in the Chamber at once. Ebonhorn's almost gone! MOTHER's opened a waygate tae get ye back here. Hurry!” _

“See? He won’t leave me in peace for… minus five minutes?!”

”Come on, mate, let’s go save the nice black dragon. I want to meet this rare being myself.”

Flynn pulls you by the sleeve towards the waygate and you wave goodbye to Valeera. “See you at the Curious Octopus later!”

She nods. Sneaking into the Kul Tiran capital will be an easy challenge for her.


End file.
